The wavering clock
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: A series of one shots centralising on WatanabeShiraishi pairing, some onesided, some not. Warning: Some of them contains spoilers and some involves character death and what if. These one shots are all separated, none of them are connected.
1. Conflicting wishes

_**"Conflicting Wishes"

* * *

**_

Very important: None of the stories in here are connected, they are all individual one shots

Summary: Watanabe Osamu forces himself to make an important decision in regard to Shiraishi, and he realizes that his actions in the past three years have actually been much affected by what he feels in regard to Shiraishi. This is a onesided WatanabeShiraishi._****_

_**Author's Note: I normally write OC stories and I've actually write Shiraishi/OC stories but somehow I decided to write this story, and the truth is I am not even sure what this should categorize this under. I think I wrote this story because I've been reading some interesting fan fictions on one of the communities in Life journal, so I suddenly had this idea although I really don't think that these two have something going on.**_

_**This is also based on a conversation with my friend- that Watanabe is actually a pretty responsible coach and if Shiraishi is doing what Tezuka do, then Watanabe will actually go up and drag him off the court. I just feel that he would actually do this- which is what I think Ryusaki should have done. This also kind of shows my believe that many captains in the story, will actually do what Tezuka does if they happens to be in such a situation as well.**_

_**I am letting Shiraishi and some others calling Watanabe sensei as I am not really sure whether they'll be calling him Osamu-chan, I mean we've only really heard Kintarou call him that and Kintarou is not a good example.**_

_**This is a fan fiction so there are obviously changes from the story.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I own nothing.**_

* * *

Shiraishi Kuranosuke finally collapsed, yet he still managed to keep a tight grip on his tennis racquet. Gritting his teeth, he prepared to stagger up. 

The pain was simply too great, as he immediately fell down again, his free hand clutching to his knee.

"I am still alright." He stated, although even he was not certain who he was saying this to. "I will finish the game."

Was it to his opponent that intentionally caused him to be at this situation? Or the team mates who were all yelling for him to stop? Or perhaps his words were directed to his coach, who actually appeared very worried.

"The game will be suspended for three minutes in order for Shitenhouji's coach to go onto court." The umpire announced.

"No, I don't need the game to be suspended!" Shiraishi protested.

"The game will be suspended." The familiar voice of his coach stated, but his tone was rather alien. In all the three years he worked with his coach, Shiraishi has never heard Watanabe's voice being anything other then merry and loud.

Right now it was unusually soft and gentle.

"Sensei, I am alright!" Shiraishi began. "I can still…"

Watanabe placed his hand around the boy's wrist very lightly, but this was enough to make him drop his racquet.

"You are in a much worse position then what I originally believed." Watanabe pointed out gently. "Shiraishi Kuranosuke, you can barely hold your racquet, let along stand. How can you continue to play?"

"I can still play…" Shiraishi protested once more, but the spasm of pain forced him to leave his sentence unfinished.

"Enough…Kuranosuke." His coach repeated, unconsciously addressing him by his first name.

"I am the buchou so I cannot just leave my game unfinished! Especially when this game is the deciding one."

"Shiraishi, don't play anymore!" Kintarou yelled out, running onto the court, completely ignoring the umpire.

"Sensei is right," Kenya said, deciding to follow Kintarou. "Even Kin-chan is telling you to stop!"

But Shiraishi shook his head stubbornly. "I can go on. I dreamt of Shitenhouji winning the nationals so I cannot…"

"Then we don't want to win the nationals anymore!" Kenya snapped. "All we want now is for you to stop. If you go on…you will…you will…"

"You will risk having parts of your body permanently damaged. "Watanabe finished softly. "I should have asked for suspension earlier, but I had no idea that you are injured this bad.

"In fact, this is so like you." A bitter smile formed on the face that always seemed to be smiling, if not laughing. "You bury everything down so no ever knows how bad you are suffering.

"You play perfect tennis even though you almost hate it, but you never tell this to anyone. You look after the team and club by your self so well and never asked me to help you, even though you wanted it.

"You just have to bear everything yourself, don't you? Like right now. You kept on saying that you were alright even when you were on the verge of collapsing."

"No, I can still stand!"

If his coach had not been fast enough then Shiraishi would have been knocked unconscious as he immediately fell forward when he tried to stand up once again. But luckily, his coach managed to catch him, resulting in the boy almost being in his arms, although the circumstance forbids this situation to appear as strange in anyway.

"We forfeit the game." Watanabe called out, ignoring the protests from Shiraishi.

"It's alright…buchou." Kintarou began timidly, stretching up to pat him on the head, what Shiraishi was fond to do to him. Even though Shiraishi's face was no longer visible, they could tell that he was crying due to the shuddering of his body when the umpire decided to agree with Watanabe instead of him.

"Yeah…buchou was amazing!" Zaizen said sincerely as the rest of Shitenhouji's tennis team walked onto court.

"We probably wouldn't even be here if you are not our buchou. You are the one who really helped us to reach here." Koharu said, while his partner added: "Don't ever think that you did anything wrong at all."

"The ambulance will be coming soon." Kenya informed the rest as he hung up his phone. "They say two of us can accompany him."

"You boys arrange that." Watanabe said as he gently handed Shiraishi over to Gin. "Shiraishi, it will be better if Gin carries…"

"He's unconscious, Sensei." Gin whispered.

"Wouldn't it be better if you sit on the ambulance too?" Chitose asked.

"I have something I have to do first." Watanabe said, and the way his voice suddenly hardened made all the members of Shitenhouji's tennis team, even Kintarou, shudders slightly.

* * *

The members of Rikkai's tennis club were going to start cheering at their triumph over the same school in the semi-finals when their captain suddenly raised his hand. 

"Everyone, remain quiet." He ordered. "If you have to celebrate then do it when you get back to our lodging."

"That was certainly very impressive…Shitenhouji." Yanagi commented. "Especially their captain. They might actually be the winner if he had continued."

"How can he beat me when he was going to faint?" Kirihara scoffed out.

"He only lost all conscious because he stopped struggling after the game was forfeited." Sanada stated.

"Maybe we should go and…" the gentleman of Rikkai began.

"Yagyuu, right now our names are all 'You bastards, stay away' to Shitenhouji." Niou said to his doubles partner rather dryly.

Nonetheless they still prepared to stand up and walk to the net- what was expected at the end of the game. But they were halted at half way due to Watanabe, who walked toward them.

"Well, what a pity that Kansai's champion lost to Kantou's champion once again." Watanabe began cuttingly with a very unnatural smile on his face. His words certainly achieved the desired effect, as people were muttering about the result of the Kantou regional again, a sore spot for every member of the Rikkai team. "But since you guys are the winner, don't you think you should show some curtsey to the ones who lost? Especially you, Kirihara-kun."

"You want me to apologise?" the young boy sneered with brash confidence due to his most recent victory. "Ha, as if I'll…"

Unlike the rest, the members of Rikkai's tennis team were close enough to see the slight sneer that suddenly appeared on Watanabe's face, just before he raised his hand.

The slap was delivered with such force that it actually resulted in Kirihara being knocked onto the floor.

"Sensei, I know that you are really worried, but please control yourself." The umpire pleaded." I would hate to disqualify your school after all this."

"I apologise then." He did not sound sincere at all, but he knew that this would be good enough for the umpire.

"Just don't do it again. The first offence will only result in a warning." The umpire finally breathed out, before he announced the overall result of 3-2.

What shocked Rikkai was the strength in the slap, since it could definitely rival with Sanada's punishment for anyone that lost. But the members of Shitenhouji were stunned due to the mere action.

"Sensei…Sensei just slapped someone." Kenya finally said.

"Yeah…he did." The infamous joking pair repeated.

Every one of them was completely dumbfounded due to this very uncharacteristic action, as they had never even see their coach scolding someone properly.

* * *

As to be expected, Shiraishi's room was immediately crowded with visitors when the hospital declared that they were allowed. His team mates and following members of the tennis club were naturally amongst the very first crowd, and there were also captains and regulars from other schools. 

But his coach did not turn up on the first day. This didn't really surprise most people as they believed that Watanabe was feeling guilty for not realising the full extent of Shiraishi's injuries earlier.

This was perfectly understandable, although no one was blaming him, since they all made the same mistake.

Kenya didn't think that anything was wrong until he went to search for him after the nurse shooed all the visitors away. Watanabe was sitting on one of the shabby benches in the most deserted part of the hospital with an unusually large ring of cigarette butts around him.

"You are going to get lung cancer really easily, you know." Kenya commented bluntly, sitting down beside his coach, carefully covering his nose with the sleeves of his jacket.

"How is Kuranosuke?" was the reply.

"He's fine now, although the doctors say that he have to remain in the hospital for a few more days." Kenya automatically quoted out what he had been told, before he suddenly frowned. "Sensei…when did you start calling him by his first name?"

"Oh, I sometimes do.' Watanabe said in a seemingly careless manner. "So he is perfectly alright? How is he in the emotional sense?"

"I think he has recovered in that aspect too. But as you said, it is really hard to tell with Shiraishi."

"That boy can be so foolish." Watanabe said as he clenched the almost finished cigarette into his fist, almost oblivious to the brief pain.

"He can be stubborn." Kenya agreed before he moved on to the main point. "But why didn't you go and see him today?"

Instead of answering, Watanabe lit another cigarette, despite the protest that came in the form of coughing.

"I didn't let him do what he wanted." He said after a very long pause. "I know that I should stop him but at the same time I was well aware that Shiraishi was determined to finish the game. That was why I didn't ask for suspension earlier. I was deciding whether I should allow him to do what he wished, or stop him as I didn't want him to continue."

It was the way his voice suddenly changed that made Kenya examine the whole thing with a new perspective-somehow his coach did not seem to b speaking as a teacher anymore.

"I should have stopped him earlier, but I didn't. That is my fault because I was afraid, afraid that he would hate me for not letting him do what he desired, for choosing my wish over his." Watanabe repeated again. "This is why I didn't go and see him. I am not ready yet."

"Sensei…you would have dragged anyone in that situation off quite sometime ago, but because he was Shiraishi you didn't." Kenya finally realised. "That is your real dilemma, isn't it? Because you care for him so much, you are afraid of being too protective, and so you hardly interfere whenever Shiraishi is concerned."

"Do you want to send me to jail, Kenya?" his coach asked bitterly, his hand slightly shaking.

"Of course not! But that is the truth, isn't it?"

Watanabe didn't even know when the whole thing began- was it at his first meeting with the rather grim and shy boy? Or was it when his tennis skills impressed everyone so much that he was allowed to be a regular, even though he was only in his first year?

Or was it much later on? When he first saw the youngest regular practising all alone in the deserted court, pushing himself to exhaustion due to wanting to be on an equal level with the others.

Watanabe had wanted to hug the boy and tell him that he didn't need to go this far. But he didn't, knowing that this gesture would probably scare Shiraishi greatly. When the previous buchou of Shitenhouji asked him why he was staring at Shiraishi throughout the next practices, he was well aware of the possible dangers.

That was why he didn't voice any protest when the team decided to let the first year be buchou from next year, even though he, unlike these boys, could foresee that it might be a bad thing for Shiraishi. Likewise he didn't really comfort Shiraishi after last year's national out of the fear that he would overstep him role of the coach.

So he let Shiraishi do almost everything himself, as well as continuing to play his perfect tennis, even after he discovered what Shiraishi really felt about it.

He was fully aware that people often perceived him as being irresponsible, but he could live with that. Beside, he usually stepped in during dire circumstances.

Usually, not always. Yesterday was an example of his failure.

"But you should still go and see him." Kenya pressed on.

"I will," he said softly. "But only when I can control myself.

He must conceal his emotions as he certainly didn't wish to go jail. Even more importantly, he was too afraid at what the young boy would feel- he knew that Shiraishi was still too young.

* * *

"Osamu-chan, what took you so long in visiting Shiraishi? The youngest member of the tennis team immediately demanded, slipping to his normal way of addressing his elders. 

"Paperwork and all that kind of stuff." He muttered.

He was trying to make sure that he wasn't looking at Shiraishi in case he lost control again, but this was pretty difficult, as Kintarou quickly guided him to the seat beside the bed.

"I am sorry for making you do all these extra work, Sensei." Shiraishi began.

Watanabe quickly waved the protest away. "I should be doing them any way."

The unusually large pile of food suddenly caught his attention and the captain of Shitenhouji immediately laughed aloud when his gaze followed that of his coach's.

"Kin-chan insists that I eat these instead, because hospital foods are poison." He said as he ruffled his kohai's hair affectionately. "I think he stood outside the door and told every single person that they have to bring some sort of foods or drinks if they want to enter and visit me."

"Hospital foods are poison." Kintarou said firmly, before he suddenly screamed. "Was that the poisoned hand?"

"No, it was my right hand." Watanabe had to smile as he could see that Shiraishi was trying his hardest to not laugh. "But Kin-chan, why don't you take this cake to the kids at the room beside mine? I have something I need to discuss with sensei."

"But…"

"Kin-chan," Shiraishi began, raising his left hand.

This was actually the first time anyone in the school has seen Shiraishi's left hand un-bandaged. Even though Watanabe knew that Shiraishi's hand was obviously not poisoned, he was still clueless about the reason of the bandages.

The skin on the left hand was naturally paler due to being bandaged for so many years, but the surprising bit was the numerous long scars on his left forearm.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Kintarou all but ran out with the cake.

"He actually thinks that these scars are the result of my trainings." Shiraishi explained with a slight smile, although Watanabe felt that he was a bit nervous as well.

"What were they caused by?" Watanabe asked, fighting down the urge of taking the boy's hand into his.

"When I was in elementary school, my neighbour back then had this really scary cat." Shiraishi began. "I was playing with sparkers when it came across my way and well…it didn't like being burnt. Since that day I was told to bandage my left forearm until the scars all fade, or, as my mother said, people will think I am suicidal."

A long silence elapsed, only to be interrupted by the brief of exchange of 'How are you now?' and 'much better'.

"My parents rang me this morning." Shiraishi suddenly said. "They asked me whether I want them to take me back to Osaka, although I still have to stay in the hospitals there."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I will return with the rest of my team." At this he suddenly laughed in a rather boyish way. "I think you might need to convince them that I really was injured in a game. They seem to have some sort of vision of me being mobbed in a deserted alleyway."

"Shiraishi…" a long pause appeared, but Shiraishi did not try to break it this time, as he understand that his coach need this silence in order to tell him something important.

"Shiraishi, can you forgive me?" Watanabe finally said, his voice barely audible.

"Forgive you for what?"

"For failing you on both accounts." He admitted. "I didn't let you do what you really want- to finish the game as there was a possibility of you winning.

"I also failed in the fact that I should have made you get off court earlier- but I didn't realise that you were injured that bad…" he had to bent his head slightly in order to hide his face with the brim of his hat, as a frown appeared on the young boy's face.

"Sensei…it seems that I should be the one apologising, as well as thanking you." Shiraishi answered simply. He was not smiling, but his expression was very warm.

"The doctor told me about what might happen to me if I kept on playing. If I am really lucky then I can come out of the hospital with no side effect, but it is likely that my joints would suffer some negative injuries that would be permanent. I am really grateful that you prevented this by forfeiting the game for me and sending me to the hospital.

"I admit that initially I was angry at you for not letting me continue the game, but the doctor made me realise how stupid that is. If you didn't do anything then I would have continued pushing myself as I would not know when I should stop. So I apologise for being so ungrateful."

"But I should have stopped you earlier." Watanabe began.

"You didn't know that I was really injured so you believe that you should honour my wish- I thank you for that too."

It wasn't just due to that…Kuranosuke, Watanabe thought to himself.

But they were words that still could not be said so he could only nod and take the cup of tea from Shiraishi, was it an offer of gratitude or pardon?

"The tea is a gift from Seigaku's tennis team." Shiraishi explained. "Rokkaku's coach is in the hospital as well, so when he come over to talk to me this morning, he boiled this tea for me.

"I'm really glad to talk to him as he helped me to understand so much stuff. The thing is, Sensei," Shiraishi began. "There were times when I was really frustrated with you for dumping almost everything onto me, but Rokkaku's coach made me see that what you did is actually a great compliment. It means that you trust me that much."

"Or it can simply imply that I am lazy." Watanabe pointed out bluntly. He didn't want an idealised image to be built up, because disillusionment was a great pain for both parties.

"But you are a good coach." Shiraishi said with a firm shake of head at Watanabe's words. "I now realise that you actually always help me out when I can't do something. Most of all, what you did yesterday finally made us all know that you really do care about us- that you would do the best for all of us even if we are too idiotic to understand it."

"Are you really acceptant about every thing then?"

"I've done everything I can to take my team to the nationals this year so I can accept that we lost. As for that singles one game… I now see that I did the right thing for my self and my team. I will cause them to be guilty throughout the rest of their life if I destroyed myself for their sake. They've all talked to me about this and it is much easier to think once you are off the field, so I am not that unhappy."

Watanabe ended up staying until the time when all visitors had to leave, although many other people also came to see Shiraishi during this period. He didn't really know why but he took off his hat and placed it on Shiraishi's head, almost covering the young boy's face, when the nurse announced that visiting time was over.

"Let this be the promise that I will come and see you tomorrow morning with gifts." He declared out.

"And bring food for Shiraishi!" Kintarou reminded him, while both Koharu and Hitouji began to examine their coach's infamous hat.

Watanabe was glad that Shiraishi's face was hidden by the hat as his smile might really tempt him to do something that would either send him to jail or get fired, as well as scaring the young boy away. Although it was not as if the boy would accept him when they stop being coach and student, so right now he was merely glad to be beside Shiraishi.

Yet he still smiled slightly as he took a final look at the young boy who was surrounded by many others. No matter what happens, he was happy that he had these three years of memories.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Initially they were going to play against Higa, so Shiraishi would probably be playing their captain. To be honest, I think if you have to pick some one to like from Higa then it is most likely to be the captain, or at least for me it is. At least he kind of have this sense of 'doing it for my team', although he is still quite evil…in the sense of his whole the end justify the means idea. But I changed my mind and decided to let them face Rikkai again, and have Shiraishi facing Kirihara. Technically, I think Shiraishi is much better then Kirihara as Fuji played against Kirihra and won, while Shiraishi beat Fuji. And I think Fuji's initial skill is better Kirihara's and since Shiraishi easily dominated the game…but Kirihara is the only person I can see who is not in Higa, to cause this scene. And well, is it possible for Shitenhouji to score two games? Well, I just want to put that in for my fan fiction.**_

_**To Rikkai fans who happen to read this, I'm not saying Kirihara is a complete bastard because I don't think he is like that. I think he just goes psycho when he goes into his red eye mod. I actually believe that he is not that a bad kid. Well, I like to believe that he would actually feel bad after some time have passed. (I'm sure that the scene when he insulted Tachibana in the hospital did not happen.) Also, I actually quite like the scene when Kirihara prevented Sanada slapping Yanagi. I like to think he would actually feel guilty for what happened in this story later on, when he is no longer in his red eye mod, at any rate I am sure the others would feel quite bad about this- that their opponent might have win if it isn't for the fact that he was deliberately injured. As well as being so injured that he literally fainted on the court.**_

_**This is one of the first times my story involves a pairing of the same sex. So please review or leave a comment!!! I mean, I have written a Sukysio Yoru and Ran one but that's kind of different. Heck, I don't even know how to categorise this story, cause Watanabe is twenty seven! So if you sort of enjoyed this story, or just want to be kind to me, then please tell me.**_


	2. Answers

_**"Answers"

* * *

Summary: Watanabe remembers how he confessed to Shiraishi many years ago and mourns for the fact that he would never know the answer Shiraishi would have given him. Warning: character death and a little spoiler about the Shitenhouji arc. WatanabeShiraishi pairing**__****_

_**Author's Note: I read this really good doujinshi on life journal with the pairing Watanabe/Shiraishi and after I looked at many fan arts I ended up wanting to write another one shot about them, although this one is a bit different from my previous one shot with this pairing: "conflicting wishes" this one is less one sided.**_

_**For some reason I decided to be mean to Watanabe again…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Watanabe thought that it was a pity Japanese mourning clothes were no longer white as white seemed more suitable for the boy whose name included that character, for the boy who was like his name in many ways. 

He would always wear this dark kimono on this day every year, while the bucket hat that seemed permanently attached to him would be discarded, and he even shaved properly for this occasion.1

"Some one very important and precious to me died on this day." Was his explanation.

This ended up being repeated by every third and second years to their first year kohai, who were always shocked at this sudden change of attire.

He couldn't really remember when he began to stop yelling, or even when his words became more like whispers. His current students, who often missed his softly spoken words, would probably find it very difficult to believe that he used to be able to issue all his orders from the clubroom if he wanted to.

The relationship he had with his students also became much more formal. He no longer teased and laughed with them as much as he used to do in the first three…no, in the first four years of his teaching career.

It was not because he reached his thirties, it was all due to the death of the boy who still had so much to live for when he was claimed by death.

The pencil in his hand snapped due to the mere thought of that day.

Turning to look out from his window, he could see boys outside who dreamt these same dreams that they had once dreamt too. How many could achieve them? And would any be taken from it when they begun to walk that path as he had been?

His desk used to be beside the window sideways, so he didn't need to deliberately move in order to see what was happening outside, but his desk has rotated so the window was now behind him. This was not that practical but it prevented those who sat down to talk to him from being in that position.

* * *

_I__t was the last day of the tennis club for that year and Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the current buchou, was sitting in the office, completely oblivious to what his coach planned to tell him now that he would soon stop being his coach._

_Due to being extremely nervous, Watanabe had been chain smoking the whole day, ignoring the protests from every single person. As he prepared to grab one more cigarette, Shiraishi reached across the table and took the packet away- as he did so his fingers brushed across Watanabe's hand._

_Watanabe knew that he blushed, but the blush should only be visible to those who were trying to find it._

"_Sensei, you should really smoke less." Shiraishi said simply as he looked at the words of warning printed on the packet._

"_For you, I will stop." He said softly._

"_Quite ironic that you will do this when you are no longer going to be my coach." Shiraishi pointed out, still reading the small prints._

"_It is the very opposite. It is because I will no longer be your coach." his tone was more serious then it had ever been, making Shiraishi turn to look at him with eyes that were filled with puzzlement, and perhaps some shock, but not comprehension._

"_I don't understand Sensei at all." Shiraishi finally said very softly, and Watanabe could only marvel at how Shiraishi managed to remain so innocent in such matters despite the presence of Hitouji and Koharu._

"_Why do people agree to do things for another person?" Watanabe began. "Isn't it because we care for them? But sometimes you cannot let the other person know how much you care for him, so you would not do what you are prepared to do for him._

"_It is often so with a teacher and his student…a teacher who loves his student beyond his requirement."_

_The young boy's eyes widened when he finally figured out everything, that the many times he found his coach's gaze rested on him was not just because he was the buchou. But much to Watanabe's surprise and relief, he merely raised his eye brows slightly, instead of running out of the room._

"_I don't condemn this as Hitouji and Koharu are very good friends of mine." He stated rather thoughtfully, the only emotion in his voice being surprise. "But I never thought that something like this would happen to me. I always believe that I would eventually get married with a woman when I grew up, like all my other relatives."_

"_Is this a no then?" Watanabe asked, forcing his voice to remain steady. It was not as if he hasn't contemplated this possibility before, if he was honest then he would admit that he was probably more certain of a rejection then an acceptance._

"_I__ am not saying that." Shiraishi immediately corrected him, although his frown was increasing. "I do like Sensei in a special way but it could merely be because Sensei's position is not like any other person. Nor have I actually liked anyone in such a way before so I don't really understand…"_

_Leaning forward, Watanabe placed his hand under the boy's chin in order to draw him a bit closer._

"_Shiraishi…will you allow me to kiss you just once?" he pleaded. "This might be the last time I ever see you so please let me have a kiss for all these three years."_

_Much to his great surprises Shiraishi nodded without much hesitation._

"_It might help me to find an answer." He said simply as he closed his eyes._

_All of a sudden the boy looked so vulnerable and fragile, and he probably was, by doing this he was really giving permission for his coach to do whatever he want._

_Watanabe allowed his hand to stroke the boy's cheeks before he gently brushed some of Shiraishi's hair off his face. Each lock felt so smooth as they slipped through his fingers so easily._

_T__hen he placed his lips against Shiraishi's rather dry lips that indicate he was actually nervous despite his exterior calmness, he smiled slightly, this was not really unlike how Shiraishi tended to behave._

_The__ kiss started off as very sweet although it could not satisfy the three years he had secretly loved the boy. It might have lasted longer and changed to being passionate if Shiraishi did not pull away._

"_It was…very pleasant." He whispered in surprise, tapping his fingers against his now rather moist lips. "But I…I am still a bit unsure even though I now realise that I must like you a lot to feel like that."_

_What else could Watanabe say apart from: "I understand, and you know that I am not forcing you."_

"_Will Sensei…will you give me time to think about all this?" Shiraishi actually stated this, rather then asked._

"_How long a time do you need?"_

"_A year at the very least, but I should be able to give you an answer when I return to Japan."_

"_You ask a hard thing." Watanabe muttered, refusing to let go of Shiraishi's hand._

"_Because I don't want to make any decisions I would regret." Was the steady reply. "This is the first time someone told me that they love me and until this point I have never thought about being with any one as their…boyfriend._

"_Most of all, it is from the last person I ever expect this to be said. You know that our society does not really view this in a favourable light so I need to make sure I understand what I really feel for you before I decide whether I can accept this."_

_O__nce more, Watanabe could only nod. After all, didn't he just tell the boy that when you loved someone, you would do things that make them happy, even if you didn't like it yourself?_

"_I__ will be waiting for your answer. As cliché as this sound I will count down to that day." He promised when he finally allowed Shiraishi's hand to slide out of his grasp._

_

* * *

_An answer that probably never came, Watanabe thought as he carefully unlocked the only tidy drawer in his desk. Unlike the rest of his crammed office, this space only contained a single brown paper bag. 

He took out the photos and clippings he had preserved in an almost reverent fashion. Most of the photos were official ones taken by journalists; although there were some that he had took himself.

One of his favourite one was an interview that happened when Shiraishi was only in his first year. Unlike the two princes of tennis two years later, Shiraishi had been quite aware and therefore nervous of the honour he received. So he was actually looking beyond the interviewer to his coach and buchou, who both smiled at him reassuringly.

Then there was the one where the second year buchou accepted the awards for third place in the nationals with what seemed a sincere smile, as only those who knew him really well could realise he was a bit disappointed, something Watanabe never really understood.

Another image that he really liked was the photo that was taken just before Shiraishi broke his opponent's final counter in the nationals at his third year, because that reminded Watanabe of the determination Shiraishi possessed, he would keep on trying no matter what.

He carefully lined up the photos and documents once again before he picked up the still unopened letter. Despite all his efforts the writings on the envelope were still a bit faded and he could only hope that it would not disappear after a few more years.

Due to some accident in the delivery, this letter cruelly arrived after the news that changed him so much. If he had received it on time then he would have already opened it.

He didn't dare to open it now as he was too frightened at the context, although it was possible that it was just an innocent letter about his first year in a foreign country written from a student to the man who used to be his coach.

But it might contain the answer he desired…and that was why he could not open it.

If Shiraishi was willing to be with him then he could never accept this fate where the one he loved, the one who would try to return his love, had been taken from him just before they would attempt to build a life together.

On the other hand, if Shiraishi had discovered that he could not accept Watanabe's proposal then he would feel completely desolated as this had become the thing he desired the most, and it would never be able to be altered.

Because of this, he would only open this letter when he was on his death bad, only then would he be able to try and discover whether the answer has been given, because he believed he would be able to see Shiraishi soon, so the answer would not matter at all.

* * *

_1 I had such a problem doing this bit, originally I was making him wearing a mofuku, which is a Japanese mourning kimono- it's all black. But apparently if you wear an all black kimono then people automatically assumes that you are going to a funeral. And I tried to do research and it is gets really complicated so I decided…I'll just make him wear a formal dark kimono._

* * *

_**Author's Note: In regard to Shiraishi mentioning how he would return to Japan, I had the idea that he was accepting a scholarship that would let him study oversea. I think this one differs from 'Conflicting Wishes' as this one is not really one sided, Shiraishi actually realizes that he sort of like Watanabe but he wasn't really sure whether that is a sort of like that might turn to love, but at least it is not one-sided. But the main thing is what he told Watanabe: he never thought about any of this so that is why he doesn't understand this at all.**_

_**Once again I used the idea of him being a regular ever since his first year because I really think he is, I don't really think he just jump to being the buchou as soon as he became a regular so I really believe that he is a regular in his first year. Watanabe is quite different but the idea is that the tragedy affected him in such a drastic way.**_

_**Initially I thought I would actually portray Shiraishi as rather vulnerable in this one but somehow I think that didn't happen, I think he is actually quite confident about all this. Granted that he doesn't know what he feels so he would take some time to think.**_

_**This story was actually going to be a love triangle, sort of. It actually started with Zaizen coming to see Watanabe from Zaizen's view, but then I rewrite it as I want it to be Watanabe's view, then I decided Zaizen coming out will not matter that much so…this is the result.**_


	3. Excuses

_**"Excuses" **_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**an alternative interpretation on why Chitose quit just before the semi-final. Watanabe/Shiraishi, with one sided Chitose/Shiraishi.**_

_**Author's Note: It's quite funny but the first Watanabe/Shiraishi fan fiction that I wrote is totally one-sided, while the next one is less one-sided, but it is still sort of one sided. So maybe this is why I wrote this one- I probably secretly want to write a proper one. (ie. Where the feeling become mutal.)**_

_**I guess this is my apology fan fic to Watanabe (laugh). For the longest time I didn't like him as I blame him for not having stopped Shiraishi from playing his perfect tennis, but then I realized something: do we actually have prove that Watanabe didn't help Shiraishi at all? Cause maybe he actually told Shiraishi it is more important to have fun but Shiraishi still decided to play perfect tennis. And then at the other day, when I was writing a Shiraishi/OC fan fiction, I suddenly realized this: Shiraishi has a tendency of (in my opinion) bottling things up, as his team mates doesn't really know that he doesn't like his perfect tennis, so it is possible that Watanabe didn't know at all.**_

_**But anyway, I have decided to put all the Watanabe/Shiraishi fan fictions together, since this is the third one, just as I did with 'Chapters'. But it is important to remember that unlike 'Chapter', which is sort of connected together, (some of it) the stories in this are not connected together at all. They are all completely separated from each other.**_

_**As for the over all title I will explain that in the author's note after the story. I hope people will enjoy reading this story!!!**_

* * *

After Shitenhouji's glorious win of 3-0 in the quarter finals of the nationals, the boys were allowed to have some free time before they started to prepare for tomorrow. Chitose, Gin and Kenya decided to use this time to talk to their acquaintance in other schools, while the rest were just mucking around outside their lodging.

But Chitose was to find four of his team mates running around the nearby court after he returned from talking with Tachibana.

"What are you guys doing?"

Shitenhouji's infamous doubles answered by releasing a sigh of great suffering before they pushed Zaizen forward.

"Hey, it was not my fault!" the second year immediately protested. "I would never have knocked the can of coke over if I wasn't trying to escape from the two of you."

"Zaizen spilt coke on Shiraishi's scarf." Kintarou, the only one who was actually cheerful, explained.

"'That' scarf?" Chitose asked, beginning to understand why this was happening.

"What else would make him do this?" Yuuji pointed out dryly.

Shiriashi started to wear a plain white scarf for ever single day of the winter in his second year of school, and he continued to take the scarf almost every where with him in the other seasons by putting it in his tennis bag.

Rumours naturally spread but no one has discovered the truth as Shiraishi told anyone who asked that he would say no to every single question.

"Where is he anyway? I need to talk to him."

"He went to wash his scarf." Koharu said. "If you see him then please try to persuade him to not kill us since he says that we can only stop when Kintarou stops."

"Isn't he being punished along with you guys?"

"No, he just want to run with us as he thinks this is fun," Yuuji said in a tone that was on the verge of being labelled as great despair. "Shiraishi then had that brilliant idea of making him supervise us."

This was not a small matter, as Kintarou actually ran all the way from Shizuhouka to Tokyo…

* * *

Shiraishi's temporary room reflected his personality quite well: it was relatively tidy with one or two objects not in the right place as the reminder that he did not want to be a perfectionist.

But the owner of the room was absent, and Chitose was quite disappointed at this because each passing second was decreasing his courage. It didn't really matter when he chooses to confess to Shiraishi, but it was best to do it now, because this was the day before the semi final.

Shitenhouji was eliminated at the semi-final of last year's national, just like Shishigaku. But Chitose felt that Shiraishi differed from him greatly by being rather obsessed with his wish of letting the team go beyond this position.

This was why he wanted to let Shiraishi know what he now felt, so he could be the one to comfort him if he was unable to achieve his dream.

Upon hearing the approaching footstep he smiled and was going to announce his presence by opening the door when he suddenly heard Shiraishi's voice. His hand quickly dropped due to the realization that Shiraishi would not be alone, as his friend was never the type of person who had a tendency of talking to himself.

Chitose did not want another person to even see him here as his hasty departure or request of speaking to Shiraishi alone would be too suspicious. While he was certain that Shiraishi would act as if nothing had happened if he could not accept him, another might not be able to keep quiet.

Since he was unable to come up with a good excuse of why he was here fast enough, he did the only other way of evasion that he could think of.

He hid in the closet, this could be interpreted as a rather wise move as he was able to see what happened in the room due to a crack in the door of the unused furniture.

"Don't worry, Kuranosuke," the use of first name by their coach did not really surprise him as Watanabe has done this before without either explanation or warning. "This stain will be easily erased by bleach."

Shiraishi was carrying a bunch of papers that was probably their coach's paper work, while Watanabe was examining the slightly wet scarf. Chitose could almost understand why Shiraishi was so angry: the dark stain was very obvious on the white wool.

He suddenly frowned- has there been a time when Shiraishi actually allowed anyone to hold his precious scarf before?

"I hope so." Shiraishi muttered as he sat down on the bed. "I really can't believe them! What were they thinking by putting coke right above my bag? Although I probably shouldn't have left it unzipped in the first place, but still…"

"I will buy you a new one if it doesn't wash off." Watanabe promised, his tone unusually gentle and tender.

"But it wouldn't be the same." Shiraishi complained, the usually mature buchou almost sounded as if he was pouting. "It wouldn't be your first present to me."

It was clear that this was not a normal conversation between a coach and his student, but Chitose still fervently hoped that he was wrong as it would hurt too much to fail before you even tried.

"Then it is good that I didn't just give you a cake." Saying so, Watanabe sat down beside him and looped the scarf around him before he tugged it very lightly in order to make Shiraishi rest his head on his lap, completely discarding the boy's protest of how dangerous doing this was.

"Being alone with you in my room is suspicious enough."

"We'll just say that we are discussing paper work, or I can escape by jumping out from the window."

"You can be so childish sometimes." Shiraishi teased as he leant against Watanabe, his happy smile reflecting what he felt for the older man.

"As I told you on that day, thirteen years is not always that big a gap." Watanabe replied. His left hand was clasped with Shiraishi's bandaged one, while his other hand was playing with Shiraishi's hair in a very intimate fashion. "How do you feel about tomorrow?"

"Quite nervous at being the first to play, yet very glad that I finally get to have a game. By the way, what will the order for the last match be?"

"That depend on our opponent, but I promise that you will get to play no matter what happens."

"Are you letting your feelings make your judgement?"

"I often think that things would be better for you if I had let my personal emotions affect my decisions." At this point, a bitterness actually crept into the usually cheerful voice. "I should never have let you be the buchou in your second year… at the very least I should have prevented you from playing perfect tennis."

"None of it is your fault." Shiraishi said firmly, raising his free hand to stroke Watanabe's face. "I would probably have made the same mistakes as I wouldn't have understood. Even worse, I might have resented you for stopping me doing something that I wished to do at that time."

"But I will certainly be very relieved when you stop playing your perfect tennis, because it is not easy for me to hear all these praises of you being perfect."

"Only in tennis! You actually get jealous?"

"Insecure, not jealous. But don't you think it is unfair that I, the one you choose, can not openly declare this?"

"You sound as if I have a lot of people confessing to me all the time when you are the only who have done so." At this Shiraishi laughed, as he was recollecting how he managed to end up being loved by his coach. "I am really glad that you did although I got quite a fright as I never thought that such a thing would happen."

Chitose had to clench his hands together to prevent himself from yelling out aloud, or banging on the wood in order to release his anger. It sounded as if Shiraishi only ended up loving Watanabe after learning of the other's affection for him. Would it be possible for him to be in the position he so desired if he had made up him mind earlier?

Shiraishi suddenly sat up and placed his arms around Watanabe, before he kissed him on the lips with both longing and passion- what Chitose himself desired to do greatly.

"Alright, now we have to go." Shiraishi said firmly when he broke free from the other's tight embrace.

"Can't you at least say my name once?" Watanabe protested, grabbing Shiraishi's hand.

"That is too dangerous as I know that I'll make the mistake of addressing you that way in front of everyone else. But there is less then a year left before we can stop meeting in secret. It isn't long!"

"Yet I am not sure if I want this year to end." Watanabe commented out slowly. "Because I probably wouldn't get to see you every single day."

His words made the young boy laugh and slip his arms around his neck once more, finding himself unable to return to being a normal student yet due to what he just heard.

This also convinced Chitose that Shiraishi really felt what Watanabe felt, he was with the older man because he loved him, or at the very least feeling an emotion very akin to love.

* * *

"You want to quit the tennis club right now?" Watanabe asked with a frown, not aware that he was one of the two that caused Chitose's to make this decision.

Chitose simply gave a nod before he muttered out his excuse of wanting to see everything in a different angle by not being in the team.

The real reason was that he could not bear to stay in the club anymore.

He should be glad that Shiraishi was happy but he couldn't help but to feel a deep pain as he was not the one who could let the person he care about so much to be happy by merely being beside him.

"Without even telling your team mates?" Watanabe continued, examining the form in his hand with a slight hint of distaste.

"I think it is best as they won't be able to understand…" he muttered.

He was like Kintarou by being a new comer among the already closely knitted regulars, but they accepted him completely, treating him as if he had been with them ever since they all first met. And their condemnation would hurt, especially when Shiraishi's reproach would be the strongest due to his position of being the buchou.

But to watch Shiraishi smile at another was a much more painful thing.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Initially, this was just going to be a random one shot showing Watanabe and Shiraishi together being cute, so all I had planned was the scarf incident. But then I suddenly had the idea of making Chitose be in this too, and I don't know why but I don't really like Chitose/Shiraishi pairing, and I don't think this is because I don't really like Chitose. I don't like Fuji that much but I quite like reading Shiraishi/Fuji fan fictions.**_

_**But as for the overall title, I got that idea from this story. It's 'The wavering clock' as it plays on the idea of how the two of them (or just Watanabe, depending on the context) sort of want and don't want this year to end. Because even though Watanabe loving Shiraishi is illegal, he get to see Shiraishi ever day, which he might not be able to do once Shiraishi is no longer in Shitenhouji.**_

_**Lastly, what Shiraishi feels for Watanabe, what happened is that Watanabe loves Shiraishi and so he told him, Shiraishi is unsure but he liked Watanabe so he agreed to being with him. And then, after some time he ended up loving Watanabe back. So basically what Chitose said is right.**_

_**It's funny as this series can actually be categorized as romance based, unlike my oc fic with Shiraishi, although I think it is because I am using that one to focus and examine his character.**_


	4. The second part of the answer

_**"The second part of the answer"**_

_**Summary:**__** Shiraishi plays a match against Yukimura in the nationals and as he starts to lose his senses, he realizes one reason of why he will continue playing even if it seems that he will lose for short. Later on, when alone with Watanabe, he discovers the other reason.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** I guess I sort of wrote this as a stress relief as university has been getting to me, I don't really know why but it just is. Anyway, it really seems that I will be taking a break from Chapters and probably prince of tennis in general. I mean, I still like it but I think I ran out of ideas for fan fictions for now. So I guess I'll be writing my genbu kaiden fan fiction again, or my baldur's gate one.**_

_**This story is set in Shiraishi's second year and I have decided to let Shitenhouji come second.**_

_**Written in:**__** March 12-14, 2008**_

* * *

There were a lot of times when he left his competitors half kneeling on the ground due to a glorious triumph of 6-0 and he would usually celebrate his own win instead of showing any sympathy for his defeated opponents.

That was why he couldn't help but to wonder whether this was karma at work, making him in this situation. He would be able to return these serves if his body would only co-operate and let him do what he was usually able to do.

He clenched his hand over the tennis racquet even tighter but he still could barely feel his grip on it.

"What is this?" he cursed out aloud as he failed to return the ball once again due to his shaking hand and inability of judging.

His version was starting to get very blurry, and he suspected that it was not a mere coincidence because it continued after he wiped his eyes carefully with both his wristband and towel.

But he was still not prepared for the sudden blindness: all the more cruel because he was still able to hear the ball flying towards him. If only he could control his limbs…if only he could see…

The problem was that he simply couldn't.

What was the point to all this? Why did he even bother to continue?

The umpired continued to call out the scores but his voice was getting very distant even though Shiraishi barely moved.

"Is it my hearing now?" he whispered, barely hearing the last set of points being called out.

"I am sorry to use this against you, Shiraishi-kun." Yukimura said with true sincerity. "But I am the buchou of Rikkai…"

That was the last thing he heard…it was highly likely that Yukimura said more, but Shiraishi could no longer hear anything.

How could he continue playing? He couldn't even serve a ball, what he needed to do right now.

He asked himself why he continued once again, somehow managing to grab a ball, but he could hardly feel the rough surface against his fingers.

It seemed pointless for him to try because he couldn't even do anything when he just began to lose his senses, now he couldn't even see or hear.

He used to enjoy silence because it was so rare. Though the members in the tennis club would immediately cease their gossips when he walked past, he could still hear the words they said and would say about him. He did not want a silence that only covered up the still moving words instead of stopping them from being said.

That was why he enjoyed being alone now and then by practising in the deserted court. No one would judge him, no one would interrupt him.

Now he hated it all, he wanted nothing more then to be with the world again by seeing and hearing. Without being told, he knew that this would only end once this match was finished.

And it could be done much quicker if he gave up now.

But he suddenly recollected all the times he mother would force him to eat foods that he dislike due to explaining that they were good for him, just as his father never allowed him to not eat any medicines when he got sick.

There were also times when he would study in his spare time at their training camp or bus trips even though he much rather be playing and joking around with everyone else.

Last of all, he also thought about the time he finally decided to use his perfect tennis all the time.

"I am the buchou." He said once more. "I have to finish this."

There was another reason- one that he was not willing to admit yet. There had been a time when he just finished practising alone and since it was earlier then usual he did the rather childish thing of lying on the ground and starting up at the sky.

"Our new buchou seems to be in a good mood." His coach had commented out when he walked past with a large stack of paper. "What are you dreaming of? Winning the Kansai regional? Participating in the finals of the nationals and winning it?"

"Well, that is the best thing, isn't it?" Shiraishi replied innocently.

"Maybe you can succeed in what I failed then." There was an unusually serious tone in Watanabe's voice as he took a seat beside Shiraishi. "More then ten years ago I became the buchou and I dream this same dream too, but I couldn't win my singles game so we had to take the silver medals.

"I am really proud of what I did but I hope that it will one day be overshadowed by the one who win the national, instead of just being the runner up."

* * *

The first thing to return was his ability of feeling- the beginning to the end of this unnatural world Yukimura forced him to be in. The game must have finished already because he was shaking someone's hand with the aid of another person.

He was sure that the one helping his was his coach, as the edge of the sleeves were that of a coat, not the ribbed edge of their sports jacket.

Then he felt a sudden weight around his neck, the medal must be silver as he could recognise the words on it when someone gently guided his fingers to trace the engraving. The overall medal for second place was then placed into his hands as he was the buchou.

When his eyes could finally see again, he was back in his room, as he did not know what happened in the ceremony since he was not able to see or hear.

One of the first things he noticed was the note that was carefully tucked under the medal- a silver one. The message was simple but sincere: his team mates told him to have a good rest if he did not feel like joining them in the common room below.

A bitters mile formed as he picked up the silver medal: this was not what he fought so hard for.

As he thought about his broken dreams he began to hear the sounds that were always present- such as the soft mummer of the people outside his room, the wind blowing. He welcomed these noises as the world of emptiness he was in really scared him.

"So it seems that you can finally hear me now." Watanabe said softly.

Much to Shiraishi's surprise, his coach was actually sitting right by his bed and as he walked to him he could smell that familiar mixture of cigarette mingled with mint- what he brought for his coach almost everyday.

"I have recovered." Shiraishi stated quietly. "What about the others?"

"The others? They are naturally sad that we lost but they are comforted by the knowledge that they did their best and are the runners up of the national." Watanabe said as he gently took the silver medal from Shiraishi. "You should be proud too- you did more then what was expected and…"

"This is not just about Shitenhouji winning." Shiraishi interrupted his coach's words angrily. "There is so much more involved. This is why I am not happy!"

"And what more do you want?" Watanabe demanded, his voice hardening as he took out a cigarette. "Why do you always want so much?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he snapped back angrily.

But Watanabe did not answer him, he continued to smoke in silence for quite sometime before he suddenly extinguished the cigarette with his own hands and though his words were barely audible, the raw emotion in it was very strong.

"You are like a phoenix who keeps on flying higher and higher. I can't even try and hold onto the end of your tail now."

Saying so he stood up and headed toward the door…

…but he suddenly found himself being grabbed very tightly by the waist.

"But it is for you too." The young boy's tone and voice was very much like what he had used when he allowed emotion to speak instead of rationality. "I want to win so people will say that you were right by making a second year into the buchou."

He felt his hand being gently shook off but before he even had time to react, he was enfolded into his coach's embrace, his body right against the much older man.

"And I also want to let you be the coach of a team that win the nationals as you can no longer be the buchou of a team that does so." Shiraishi continued, finally feeling brave enough to admit his other real reason.

Watanabe's lips curled into a smirk and he pulled the boy even closer before he bent down to kiss him on the lips very tenderly- the very beginning of their relationship.

For the first time, Shiraishi did not mind the stench of cigarette that was almost always surrounding his coach. In fact, he was even glad that it was so close to him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** I don't really like the idea that Echizen manages to break Yukimura's tennis- where he take away your senses, because he just always really love tennis. When I first read that bit I thought that some one like Shiraishi might be able to break it by the fact that he will continue doing something even if he doesn't like it, because of duty.**_


	5. Hard to say

_**"Hard to say"**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ _**Watanabe explains to Shiraishi why he doesn't call Shiraishi by his first name.**_

_**Written in:**_ **_October 7-12, 2008_**

* * *

A list of all the regular's names was written in Shiraishi's notebook and he was underlining them viciously.

"What are you doing?" Kenya finally asked when his friend actually ripped the page out and scrunched it up. "That will leave a permanent mark on your book.

After having borrowed one of Shiraishi's books to copy his notes, Kenya discovered that his friend disliked having his books damaged since the others had assigned him extra laps due to having spilt coke onto the cover.

"Who cares!" Shiraishi muttered as he threw the paper toward the direction of the bin before he shoved the book into his bag.

"Hey, what is this?" Chitose asked since he ended up being in the way of the paper's journey to the bin.

"What is wrong with Shiraishi?" Chitose muttered as he unfolded the paper, since their friend marched out of the room in a very bad mood. "Isn't this Shiraishi's writing? Why are every name other then my first name and his first name underlined?"

"How would I know? Maybe he was planning the orders for the next game and got mad when he couldn't get something to work." Kenya said.

With a shrug, Chitose threw the re-scrunched up ball of paper into the direction of the bin, but it seemed that this piece of paper was not destined to go there as it landed on Watanabe's desk instead.

* * *

Human nature was a curious about too much stuff. Upon seeing the ball of paper on his desk, Watanabe immediately unfolded it just as Chitose did.

But unlike his student, he clearly had some knowledge about the meaning of this hseet of paper as he took out a ruler and began to flatten the paper.

"Foolish boy." He whispered to himself with a smile. "Wise in all areas saved in this aspect."

No doubt this was caused by that incident two days ago.

* * *

"_Oshitari, let's have a game!" Chitose had suggested._

"_That feels really weird." Kenya laughed out as he agreed by taking his racquet. "Most people just call me Kenya."_

"_It's because you have this 'Don't call me by my last name as I don't want people to get me confused with my cousin.'" Shiraishi said. "Why don't we have a doubles game? Gin is free."_

"_So you want me to call you by your first name?" Chitose asked. "You don't mind? I only know you guys for a few weeks."_

"_We often use one another's first name or use it now and then." Kenya assured him. "Koharu, Yuuji, Gin and I along with Kintarou hardly have our last name used. Shiraishi and Zaizen occasionally get their first name used."_

"_It's because of our coach." Gin explained. "He usually calls us by our first name once we reached our second year, instead of only sometimes using it in our first year. We ended up doing the same thing ourselves. Zaizen is only in his second year so I think our coach will start now. Same with you."_

"_And Kin-chan just gets called by his first name for some reason." Shiraishi added._

"_What about you?" Chitose asked curiously._

"'_His first name is too much a mouthful.'" Kenya and Gin both quoted out at the same time._

_

* * *

A lie that was finally detected, Watanabe thought grimly as he continued watching Shiraishi practise._

As usual, Shiraishi stayed behind at practise while his coach remained in his office to do work, which included keeping an eye on him.

But Watanabe felt that he had to go out and interfere when he saw a tennis ball being hit onto the fence- a rather bad and rare mistake.

"You must not be emotional when you play, Shiraishi." He chided gently as he went to stand right next to him.

This time, the ball wasn't even served properly.

"What is it?" Watanabe asked.

Surely it couldn't be because of that…

"Why am I still that to you?" Shiraishi demanded angrily. "I would have thought that it would be me, not Kenya who you address by the first name first. True, we've both been in the team ever since our first year but I am the one who became the captain in my second year! If you ask anyone then I bet they will give you the same answer."

"Does that matter so much to you?" he shouldn't really be shocked since that piece of paper revealed Shiraishi's true feelings.

"Yes." The boy said without any hesitation. "You know why!"

"And that is why I can't call you by your first name. Fifteen years old is not old enough."

"Not old enough for what?"

"Well, I suppose I will make today an exception in order to explain this." Upon saying so, he kissed his student on the lips without any warning.

"Fifteen years old is not old enough for me to do this without being prosecuted by the law." Watanabe said when he finally pulled away from the kiss. "Do you understand now? I can't call you by the first name because this is what Kuranosuke is to me."

"How…how old do I have to be then?" Shiraishi asked, grabbing Watanabe's hand with both his hands.

"Sixteen at the very least." His coach said with clear regret in his voice while he used his free hand to stroke the boy's cheek.

"Then give that to me when I am sixteen." Shiraishi said with full certainty. "Let that be my sixteen year old birthday present."


End file.
